The invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to arrangements for connecting insulated, conductive members such as tap plugs and bushings. Still more particularly, the invention relates to bushing, cable connector and tap plug assemblies. The invention also relates to bushing wells and inserts and to feedthrough devices.
It is known to use a T-shaped cable connector to connect a high-voltage cable and a tap plug to a bushing on an electrical apparatus. Typically, the cable connector includes a housing having therein opposed, coaxial, tapered recesses, one of which receives a complementary tapered portion of the bushing and the other of which receives a complementary tapered portion of the tap plug. The cable connector assembly also includes a lug which is connected to the high-voltage cable, which extends between the recesses, and which is connected to the bushing and to the tap plug.
In one known construction (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,721), the tap plug includes an externally threaded portion that threads into a bore in the lug and that has therethrough an axial bore, and the tap plug also includes an axially movable bolt which extends through the axial bore in the externally threaded portion and which threads into an internally threaded bore in the bushing.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,611 discloses a bushing well construction in which a bushing insert is connected to a bushing well by a threaded coupling member. A portion of the coupling member is threaded into the bushing well, and the bushing insert is threaded onto another portion of the coupling member.